The Silver Rose
by BenderLover9000
Summary: Warning: Contains sexual themes, alcohol, and BenderXFry. Bender turns himself into a human female. Fry rejects him over and over again since he and Leela are going out. But soon Bender's new form takes his life down a dark path. Can the crew get him back on the right track? (Secret pairing inside)
1. Chapter 1

BenderLover9000: Welcome to my first story. I love fans so please leave a comment or whatever. Will not accept flames though!

* * *

 **The Silver Rose**

It was a dark, gloomy, stormy night. The stars had all gone into hiding behind the dark gray clouds. It was pouring rain heavily as if there was no stopping it. The clouds moved forward coming upon the city known as New New York.

Meanwhile in the Robot Aps Apartment; Phillip J. Fry, the illustrious time traveler from 1999, was sitting upright in his bed against his metal boarding. He sighed in a low whisper like voice. Bender suddenly slammed the door open with a might as great as a whale. He had a cigar in his right hand and a fembot leaning against his left side. "Hey Fry me and the lady will be having fun in my room" Bender told him with a puff of his cigar smoke coming out of his mouth.

"That's fine…" Fry muttered as he was looking down at his hands that were interlocking every few seconds. Bender seemed to understand something was wrong with Fry.

"Hey baby can you wait in my room a minute?" Bender asked the fembot. The fembot nodded as she brushed her Metallica hand through her blonde hair. Then she began walking over to Bender's room, and opened the door while going in. Bender came over to Fry, and sat down on the bed in front of him. Fry looked up at him in curiosity and also annoyance. "What's wrong Fry?" Bender asked as he put the cigar back to his mouth and breathed in the smoke. Then he puffed it out into a gray cloud that looked like himself.

"Nothing. I'm fine" Fry replied as he brought his pastel white pillow up to his chest and hugged it tightly.

"Seriously Fry tell me what happened. I promise I won't make fun of you" Bender commented as he looked a bit concerned. Fry started to let out some small tears that trailed down his cheeks and onto his pillow; soaking into the fluffy material. Bender outstretched his arm to Fry's shoulder; showing him their companionship.

"I'm sorry. I just… it's just…" Fry started to mutter; trying to break through some wall that was keeping it in.

"Yeah I get it. Men don't have feelings in your opinion. Fry everyone and everything has feelings. You just got to learn how to express them" Bender commented as he sighed deeply.

"Yeah you're right. Bender, Leela broke up with me" Fry said as he wiped his left eye from the tears.

"What again?" Bender asked as if it wasn't the most surprising thing ever.

"It's not as simple as that. She said something that really hurt me" Fry replied as he sucked in a breath to try to control his tears.

"What did she say?" Bender questioned amused now.

"She said- I'll never be a man. Because I'm so childish that I'd never make a good husband to anyone, and definitely not a father" Fry explained as he looked away.

"Yeesh. Sometimes I think women don't get us. One of the worst things in the book is to tell a guy he'll never be a man" Bender said as he started clicking his fingers together.

"Yeah. Now I'm just here sitting in this crappy apartment wanting to practically kill myself because Leela doesn't love me like I love her" Fry muttered.

"If you kill yourself buddy. I'm going to follow you" Bender stated looking quite serious.

"Why would you do that? I'm nothing important and you have a great life!" Fry exclaimed as he was confused.

"Don't you give me that bullshit Fry! You are my only true friend. I'll never find someone who's as great as you for a friend!" Bender responded.

"Right I almost forgot I was your only friend. I'm sorry buddy now I sound like I'm selfish" Fry said as he looked down to his pillow once again. Suddenly before could reply the fembot came out of Bender's room.

"Hey sweetie we doing something or what?" she asked.

"In a moment Janet" Bender replied as he looked back to Fry.

"Go ahead Bender. I'm feeling a bit better now. Thank you" Fry said smiling in response.

"No problem Fry. If you're ever feeling down again come, see me. Just not in the next 48 minutes because I'll be getting it on!" Bender responded as he grinned.

"Alright buddy see ya" Fry replied as he put the pillow behind himself. Bender got off Fry's bed, and went into his room with Janet. Fry lied himself down on his bed. He looked up to the gray ceiling. Thunderstorms rained upon the night outside the window. "I have a good life" Fry muttered to himself as he closed his eyes. Then a few moments later he fell asleep. Loud snoring was heard from his apartment.

Planetary Express Building

Fry was leaning back in his chair with his feet up while he sipped a can of Slurm. Leela sat next to him, but she seemed a bit nervous. Bender sat on the other side of him with a cigar in hand. "Alright everyone we still have no missions because we've been cancelled. But anyway I guess mill about" Professor Farnsworth said. Hermes started conducting search on the money costs in the company. Amy talked with Zoidberg for a while.

"So uh is this awkward or what?" Leela asked Fry while smiling innocently. Fry didn't respond; his hand that was holding the Slurm can started shaking. Bender sighed. Even after all this; Fry still had unbearable feelings for Leela. When would he get a chance with him? He decided in his mind it was because he was neither human nor a female. This depressed him greatly.

"Hey Bender everything okay?" Amy asked noticing his depressed features of his face.

"What you talking about meat bag?!" he yelled in response to cover up the lie he had been living.

"Geez sorry" Amy exclaimed looking away. Bender looked back to Fry and Leela with a depressed frown. They looked like they were talking their problems out. He suddenly stood up.

"What is it Bender?" Hermes questioned looking up at him from his folder of files.

"I need to ask the Professor something" Bender replied.

"Oh alright" Hermes nodded. Bender then stalked off to go find Professor Farnsworth.

"Hey professor I have something crazy to ask you" Bender asked coming into his laboratory.

"What is it strange robot I don't remember" Farnsworth commented.

"Is it normal to have feelings that extend from friendship for your best friend?" Bender asked.

"I guess so. I mean lots of people fall in love with their best friends and their best friend's siblings" Professor Farnsworth explained.

"I think I'm in love with Fry" Bender commented looking guilty.

"Oh. Well that was expected. You two are very close" Professor Farnsworth replied adjusting his glasses and smiling.

"Yeah but Fry only likes human females" Bender said as he looked down with a bigger frown then before.

"Hmm then I guess it's time to try my new invention out" Farnsworth stated looking excited.

"What new invention?" Bender questioned.

"Follow me" Farnsworth commented as he started walking off further into the laboratory. Bender followed close behind. Then they stopped at a machine. It had two opened tube like devices. One was the color of blue. The other the color of pink. "You see if a robot steps into ether one of these devices they become human" Farnsworth started explaining.

"Cool. Which should I go into?" Bender asked looking to him.

"The blue one turns you into a human male. The pink one turns you into a human female" Farnsworth replied.

"Then I know what to go into" Bender said as he got into the pink tube.

"Be careful because I don't know if this is going to work" Farnsworth commented as he turned the switch on. Then a loud zap sounded out. Then tube door opened.

"I didn't think it was going to be that easy" Bender commented. Farnsworth looked to him, and his false teeth fell out in response."Um professor your teeth" Bender stated pointing down to them on the floor. He picked them up and put them back into his mouth. "Ewww" Bender muttered looking disgusted.

"Well anyway you make quite a woman Bender" Farnsworth replied smiling again. Bender looked down on herself. Indeed, she was a human female.

"Do I look human enough?" Bender questioned as she bent down to touch her feet; so she could experience what it felt like.

"I'd say besides the silver hair and yellow eyes" Farnsworth commented as he stared at her upright rear in the air from her position.

"I have silver hair and yellow eyes?" she said surprised as she looked up to him.

"Yup you sure do" Farnsworth nodded.

"Huh" she said standing up again.

"Well why don't you try working your magic on Fry?" Farnsworth said.

"Right thank you Professor!" Bender shouted as she headed out of the room. She came into the meeting room.

"Oh well hello" Hermes voice came to her. She looked to him in confusion. "Does the Professor know a pretty lady like you is in here?" Hermes asked.

"Yes actually" Bender replied while pressing her hands together.

"Oh okay good" Hermes said as he walked away with his folder. Bender went up to the crew table; only to see Fry and Leela were giving an apology kiss.

"Oh my god I love your hair!" Amy exclaimed standing up to greet her.

"T-T-Thank you" Bender responded as her eyes weld up with tears.

"What's wrong Miss?" Amy asked confused.

"Nothing!" she shouted as she ran to the lobby and then into the elevator. She clicked the down button. Then it opened several minutes later and she ran out of the building. Behind everyone was looking in confusion.

"Bender?" Amy announced in shock. Everyone seemed surprised. Professor Farnsworth came out, and looked upon them all.

"Now than anyone seen my experiment? Um Robot turned human female?" Professor Farnsworth asked.

"What you turned my best friend into a human female?!" Fry shouted.

"Hey it was his wishes" Farnsworth commented.

"Why would he want to turn into a female human?" Leela asked.

"Figure it out yourselves you simpletons! I've got work to do" Professor Farnsworth replied as he walked away slowly in his blue slippers.

"This is so weird…" Amy said.

"Got that right. Our robot's now human and a female!" Hermes exclaimed.

"Dr. Zoidberg!" suddenly was shouted. Everyone looked to him.

"I just wanted to say something before the chapter ended" Dr. Zoidberg said as he tapped his claws innocently together.

* * *

BenderLover9000: Thank you for reading! I am amazing! (Quote from my love Bender)


	2. Chapter 2

BenderLover9000: Welcome to Chapter two. I hope you're all enjoying this. I know I am : )

* * *

Chapter Two

Bender was walking through the town streets. Guys were hooting at her all night long. She sighed pausing in front of none other than the Robot Aps Apartment. She leaned against the glass doors as she felt miserable. Suddenly the doors opened and she fell against the floor. "Oh I'm sorry miss" the attendant Robot told her.

"It's alright Attendant" Bender told him as she got herself back up into standing position.

"What can I do for a lass like you?" Attendant asked.

"I just want to go to sleep. I think I lost the love of my life today…" Bender responded looking down at her feet.

"Oh I hate when that happens. What apartment can I rent ya?" Attendant asked.

"I already have one here. I use to be a robot, but I turned into a human" Bender replied as she wiped her right eye which started producing tears yet again.

"Hmm sounds like a bad soap opera. All right well then you must know where your apartment is, so I'll trust you to do the rest" Attendant said before he went back to manning the desk. Bender went to the elevator and pressed up. The doors closed and she started up.

"Fry doesn't like me… He'll never like me" Bender said as she started letting tears down again. "What is wrong with me?" Bender asked herself. "Oh yeah… females feel more emotions than males" Bender said as she looked up to the elevator panel. It showed the floors she was going up. Then the elevator dinged open. She walked out and down to her apartment. She opened the door, and went inside.

"Bender!" Fry's voice exclaimed. She looked up to see Fry and Leela in the apartment. They were both sitting on his bed.

"Come in Bender let's talk" Leela said. Bender's heart started beating faster at the sight of Fry.

"I-I don't think that's wise" Bender said as she tried to calm her heart rate.

"Aww come on buddy. We just want to know why you chose this path" Fry said looking quite curious. Bender sighed as she came in further. She sat down on a lone bean bag chair. She looked up at them while also biting her lip.

"So why did you chose to become a human female?" Leela asked smiling to her.

"Why does anyone do anything?" Bender questioned.

"It's ether out of stupidity or love" Fry commented as he leaned back a little bit.

"Aww does Bender have a crush on someone?" Leela asked playfully.

"You could say that" Bender replied as she looked away.

"Aww that's so adorable. Judging by your becoming human I'm guessing he must be both a human and straight" Leela replied.

"Oh yeah he's definitely straight and human" Bender replied.

"Adorable! Anyway I'll see you later Fry. I got to get to my apartment to feed Nibbler" Leela said as she went out of the apartment.

"So why'd you really do it?" Fry asked with his sense of seriousness look.

"You really want to know the whole truth?" Bender questioned as she sat up more in the bean bag chair.

"Yeah that'd be great" Fry agreed nodding enthusiastically.

"I did this for you Fry" Bender stated crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Fry asked confused. Bender stood up.

"Let me explain this in robot terms I know. Every time I look at you my processor started acting up" Bender said looking to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fry questioned.

"It's like the same thing a human heart does when they see someone they love" Bender said smiling. Fry gasped in shock.

"Y-You're saying you're in love with me?!" Fry shouted.

"Um yes, but I thought you'd take this better" Bender muttered.

"Bender I'm with Leela. I love Leela. I'm best friends with you and that's how we should stay. Now tomorrow you should change back into a robot" Fry stated. Bender's eyes started welling in tears again. "Aww no don't get all girly on me" Fry muttered annoyed.

"You don't understand my feelings!" Bender yelled as she ran into her room. She locked the door tight.

"Bender come on we can talk this out… I guess" Fry said as he rubbed his back with his left hand awkwardly.

Bender sat on her bed. She looked to her photo collection. All pictures of her (as a robot) and Fry together. She curled up on her bed and began to cry even harder. Fry kept knocking on her door, but she didn't get up to let him in. They stayed like that the whole night.

Next Morning

Bender opened her eyes. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep. "Oh right I'm human now so sleep is a needed thing" Bender told herself. Then her stomach growled. "And so is eating" Bender said as she stood up and stretched. Then sighed looking to the mirror in her room. "I only have these clothes. Which is weird why I have these clothes. They must have materialized when I was transformed" Bender stated to herself. She opened the door to see Fry sleeping on the floor. "Isn't that so precious? And I'm over it" Bender said going over Fry, and heading out of the apartment. She went to Planetary Express.

"Bender thank goodness you're here!" Professor Farnsworth exclaimed.

"What is it Professor?" Bender asked slightly concerned.

"I need you in the laboratory a moment. Follow me" Professor Farnsworth said as he began walking away. Bender followed him. "Thank you for coming" Farnsworth stated.

"Yeah yeah…" Bender muttered.

"I'm afraid I have terrible news for you" Farnsworth said.

"What is it?" Bender asked confused.

"When I made that device I forgot the most important thing. A switch back button!" he exclaimed.

"What?! You mean I'm stuck as a human female?" Bender questioned.

"Yes. But at least you have Fry" Farnsworth commented.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Bender screamed out as she fell to her knees.

"What's wrong Bender?" Farnsworth asked.

"Fry is still with Leela, and I'm stuck as a dreadful human female!" Bender responded.

"Oh dear… well I guess this means only one thing" Farnsworth said.

"What's that?" Bender asked looking to him.

"You're fired!" Farnsworth exclaimed.

"What? On what grounds?" Bender asked.

"On the grounds I hired a robot. You being human female means you no longer have the capabilities of being a robot. So you best go find a new job" Farnsworth commented smiling. "Goodbye now" he stated as he left the laboratory.

"But this is your fault…" Bender muttered to herself. She then stood up and walked out of the lab and out of the building. "What am I supposed to do now?" she questioned herself. She stopped in front of a very particular building. A guy was standing in front of its doors. He smiled as he caught a glimpse of her.

"Excuse me Miss. In need of a job?" he asked.

"Yes I am. I just got fired" Bender responded.

"Well that's their loss. How about you come work for me" he said.

"Depends on two things. One what's your name, and two what's my job?" Bender questioned.

"My name's Tim. And your job; well you'll figure it out" Tim stated. They both shook hands and then went into the building that said Hussies & Liquor.

In the Back Room

"My life has truly hit rock bottom" Bender thought to herself as she watched all the hussies doing their hair. "Well… I guess being a stripper could be fun" Bender tried to look at the positive.

* * *

BenderLover9000: Man what can I say? You got to hurt your characters before you can give them anything they want.


	3. Chapter 3

BenderLover9000: Welcome to Chapter Three! I'm loving this so far… XD

* * *

Chapter Three

Bender was on her way home yet again. She opened the door, and went inside. "Bender where have you been all day?!" Fry exclaimed as she came in.

"I've been working" Bender responded as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"But I haven't seen you at work?" Fry questioned.

"I work somewhere else now because the professor fired me" Bender replied as she went to her own room door.

"What why'd he fire you?" Fry asked.

"Because I'm human now" Bender said as she sighed.

"That doesn't sound like it'd be the right thing to do" Fry muttered to himself.

"I'll talk to the professor tomorrow" Fry commented as he laid himself down on his bed.

"Whatever" Bender replied as she opened her door, and went into her room. She closed the door tightly afterwards. She sat down on her bed, and leaned back a little."This is what my life's become. Man becoming a woman to chase my dreams was the wrong thing to do" Bender said to herself. Suddenly her window busted open. She looked to it in shock. In the glass shards lay a man with thick red hair. He got up slowly."W-Who are you?!" Bender questioned in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry miss. My name's Robert. I came crashing through your window on accident" he replied.

"Oh that's okay… I guess" Bender said; thinking to herself that doesn't sound right.

"I'm actually on the run" he stated.

"Why?" Bender asked in dawning confusion.

"I got into this crime on accident. Then I tried fleeing but a bystander identified me. So I'm on the run from the police" he replied.

"Likely story. What really happened?" Bender asked not buying it.

"Okay fine. I tried stealing the crown of jewels from the museum" Robert replied sighing. Bender laughed.

"That sounds like something I'd do" Bender commented after the chuckling died down.

"Really? What's your name?" Robert asked.

"Well I don't normally tell people I just met who are running from the cops. But my name's Bender" she responded.

"Nice to meet you Bender…" he said with a glint in his eyes; almost as if he knew something she didn't.

"So you going to pay up to repair my window?" Bender asked.

"Nope. I can't give you material money. But I know something better" Robert commented.

"What's that?" Bender asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Anyway I got to go because I think your roommate's waking up" he said as he got onto the window ledge."See ya tomorrow Bender" he said while window diving. Bender's room door opened.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Fry asked as he peeked in slightly.

"Nothing Fry. Everything's fine" Bender replied brushing her hand through her hair again.

"Didn't sound fine, but whatever" Fry responded as he closed the door. Then Bender got under her covers and went to sleep.

Planetary Express Building

"What do you mean you fired Bender for being human?" Leela asked after Fry had brought it up.

"I just did" Farnsworth replied.

"But we're human too" Fry stated angrily.

"Look I don't tell you how to run a business so don't go telling me how to!" Farnsworth exclaimed.

"This is so wrong" Leela muttered angrily.

"Tough luck! Now shut up and do your job!" Farnsworth yelled. Leela and Fry both grumbled. The other workers looked concerned.

With Bender during night hours

"Ahhh I'm so exhausted" Bender said to herself as she went up to her room.

"Hey Bender…" Fry muttered.

"Hey Fry what's up?" Bender asked in slight confusion.

"I talked to the professor, but he still won't let you back" Fry commented.

"That's okay. My new job pays way better anyway" Bender said pulling out a 100-dollar bill.

"What are you doing anyway?" Fry asked.

"I'm a stripper" Bender said.

"What?!" Fry shouted shocked.

"Oh please. It's not so bad" Bender responded.

"But…but" Fry tried saying.

"I know that it's a sin and all, but when have I cared about religion? Except the time with Robotlogy. But that's beside the point. Anyway I'm having more fun there than I ever did at Planetary Express" Bender replied.

"But you're stripping for other men?" Fry said almost questioning like.

"So? I don't like those other men" Bender said as she crossed her arms. Suddenly though the window busted open again. It was Robert.

"Hey there tootsie" Robert said as he winked at Bender.

"W-Who is this guy?!" Fry shouted.

"This is a friend. He's name's Robert" Bender commented as she went over to him.

"Ready to find out about your surprise?" Robert asked.

"Yeah sure why not?" Bender agreed.

"Don't do it Bender!" Fry exclaimed.

"Why not?" Bender questioned as she looked at him.

"Well um…" Fry tried to think of why.

"That's what I thought. Well see ya tomorrow night!" Bender shouted as she and Robert swung away from the building. Fry sighed.

* * *

BenderLover9000: Thanks for reading! Come back now~


End file.
